Merry Christmas Daryl Dixon
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr - Little Daryl has never had a Christmas tree and decides he should have one.


**A/N:** Hey y'all. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry for that, writing's been killing me lately. But I saw a prompt on Tumblr today that got the muse a'workin' so hopefully I'm getting back into the groove.

The prompt (from hoshke): Little Daryl has never had a Christmas tree and decides he should have one. Bonus: (I secretly see Prison Daryl have one in his cell and Carol discovering it xD)

I think I'll also be submitting this to the USS-Caryl Holiday/Christmas-themed challenge.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended

**Merry Christmas Daryl Dixon (Part 1)**

Merle and Daryl trudged their way through the snow to their house after school. Daryl was shivering under Merle's leather jacket, the article of clothing dwarfing his seven-year-old body comically. Snow had soaked through his shoes and jeans so Merle had given him his coat to bundle up in. The jacket did help block the wind and he drew it up over his ears with each gust of cold air. Merle was busy pretending he wasn't freezing, looking tough for any ladies that might pass by on the sidewalk.

Their house appeared in the distance, it was the only one without any kind of Christmas decorations and holiday cheer. They finally made it to the front door and opened it slowly, peeking into the darkness. Father Dixon was was passed out in his recliner in front of the small television. They crept quietly through the living room and into the kitchen. Merle had heard his brother's stomach grumbling all the way home so he grabbed a near-empty box of animal crackers from the cabinet and held it out to him. Daryl stared at the box and then back up at Merle, disappointment clear on his face which only annoyed his older brother.

"Don' lookit me like that! 'S all we fuckin' got," he hissed, smacking Daryl upside the head. "Now git outta here 'fore he wakes up."

Daryl nodded silently and took the crackers before retreating to his room and shutting the door. Merle glared at his brother's disappearing back before sighing and running a hand through his hair. He hated that this was how his brother had to grow up; he hated that this was how _he_ had grown up. But he couldn't afford to let his brother stay soft. Daryl was all he had and he was gonna make sure the kid learned how to survive and quit whinin.'

-TWD-

A few hours passed and Daryl never left his room. Merle figured he would have come out by now, looking for more food or something to drink but his little brother had been suspiciously absent. Maybe he'd been a little too hard on him? '_Naw, if it gets him to stay quiet an' outta the old man's way, can' be too bad . . ._' Merle thought to himself. But as another hour flew by and night fell he couldn't stop wondering if he should check on him. Sighing, he got up from the couch, walked past their still out-cold father, and down the hallway towards his brother's room. He opened the door and poked his head in to find Daryl sitting on the floor, hunched over something he couldn't see.

"Whatcha doin' little brother?" Merle asked, walking into the room. Daryl jumped about a foot in the air not having heard Merle's approach and then he looked up at him sheepishly, face going red.

"We was decoratin' the class Christmas tree today . . ." he mumbled, picking at the carpet. "Teacher asked us what ours at home looked like an' . . ." Merle's stomach sank, knowing where this was going. "They all looked at me weird when I said we din' have one. Said we had ta be evil or somethin' to not celebrate Christmas, started makin' fun a' me . . ." Daryl sniffled and Merle could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Ya din' cry did ya?"

Daryl shook his head vehemently and swiped at his eyes, hoping Merle didn't notice. He did but said nothing.

"No, I got mad and knocked the tree over then threw the angel at Ms. Stupid Questions."

"_That's_ my little brother,"Merle laughed. "Ya might turn out ta be a Dixon after all," he grinned and ruffled his brother's hair; he was happy to see Daryl smile up at him proudly. "Doesn' tell me what ya doin' in here though."

"Oh, well I . . ." Daryl turned around and picked up his project before presenting it to Merle. It was a sparse little pine tree, the base of it stuck into a small tree stump stand. It was badly bent, most likely from being stuffed into Daryl's book bag, and on the end hung a shiny red ornament. "I wanted us to have our own Christmas tree . . ."

"That is a sad lookin' tree," Merle snorted and Daryl's face fell. "It needs somethin,'" he continued, and took it from his brother's grasp and set it on his nightstand. Merle fished in his pockets and pulled out a candy cane he'd snagged from off one of the trees sitting in the high school entryway. He hooked it over a tiny limb and stepped back. "There, that oughta do it."

Daryl grinned, something Merle didn't get to see much of but he was the only one that could make it happen. Then their stomachs rumbled, ruining the mood and Daryl looked down, embarrassed. Merle stood there a moment before deciding '_fuck it_' and shoved Daryl towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go grab somethin' ta eat, huh? Found some cash in my pocket earlier." He'd actually swiped it from their father's wallet, intending to use it for something else but he was tired of hearing his brother's stomach rumble and looking at his sad face. He knew there'd be Hell to pay later but the price was worth it.

**Merry Christmas Daryl Dixon (Part 2)**

Carol was moving from cell to cell collecting everyone's dirty laundry. Her shared cell with Daryl was the last one and as she bent to collect the small pile of clothing, a sparkle from beneath the bunk caught her eyes. Dropping the clothes, she approached the source of her distraction to get a better look. Carol reached underneath the bed and pulled out what looked to be a small tree, badly bent from it's placement under the bunk. On the end hung a green ornament, it's paint now dull and chipped. Carol giggled, thinking of the tree from "Merry Christmas Charlie Brown." It had been her and Sophia's favorite Christmas movie during the holidays.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl asked behind her and the tree clattered to the floor when Carol jumped.

"Daryl! You scared me!"

"Sorry," he grinned, looking none too sorry at all.

"What is this?" Carol asked, gesturing towards the tree.

"'S nothin' jus' a Christmas tree," he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Why do you have a Christmas tree under our bed?" Carol asked, playfully.

"Solstice was a couple days ago which means it's about Christmas time . . . Never really did the Christmas thing as a kid but Merle an' I would always make sure we had a tree at least," he replied, hands in his pockets and head ducked, eyes on the floor. "A kind a' tradition," he glanced up at her shyly. Carol smiled at him warmly.

"That is a lovely tradition and I think it's one you should share with everyone."

Daryl shook his head.

"Kinda personal, y'know? Somethin' between ma brother 'n me even though he's-" he stopped. Daryl still couldn't finish that sentence, even a year later. Carol nodded her understanding. Of course she understood, talking about Sophia could still be difficult at times. She moved to pick up his clothes again until she felt his hand brush her arm.

"I don' mind sharin' it with you though," he smiled softly and her face lit up with a bright smile. Carol dropped the clothes again and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Daryl Dixon."

**A/N:** Well holy crap I've actually managed to finish something!

I know Merle is/was a giant asshole but in my own personal head canon, I think he had some sweet moments with his brother when they were both still young.

Hope y'all liked it and I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
